Conociendo todo de él
by Schehe
Summary: Nueva historia comunitaria en la que podrán participar para hacer sufrir a los semes y acosar a sus ukes favoritos! /Muchas parejas! Futuro lemons!
1. ¿! Su entrenadora?

Discl: No me pertenece ni I.E. ni sus pj´s /Y aquí dejó mi new story que recién se me ocurrió solamente para desahogarme con Goenji, es que a veces trata muy mal a Fubuki! TT^TT pobre...! Bueno a lo que iba más o menos estoy subiendo de todos los fics chap, así que please paciencia conmigo!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap-1 -¿! Su entrenadora!<strong>_

Era un día normal y corriente para los jugadores delinazuma eleven que se encontraban practicando en la cancha. Estaban haciendo un partido entre ellos mismos para entrenar, el viejo contra el nuevo Inazuma en el que lo formaban aquellos que se habían unido para la lucha contra la academia Alius.

Estaban "0-0" en el comienzo de la segunda parte cuando de repente el clima soleado y cálido cambió a uno helado y tormentoso. Pararon dejugar observando el tiempo ya que parecía que se iba a poner a llover con ganas por lo que todos estaban preocupados mirando al cielo excepto Fubuki…

_-"N-No, no puede ser, aunque no nos hayamos visto en mucho tiempo no creo que ella venga... ¿verdad?_"- Pensaba Fubuki inseguro con la vista gacha hacia elcampo.

El único que se dio cuenta de la actitud de Fubuki fue el delantero defuego, que tras haber observado el cielo se dio cuenta dela actitud del otropero justo cuando le iba a preguntar un rayo impactó en medio del campo,iluminando todo de tal manera que cuando pudieron mínimamente mirar que pasaba se encontraron el campo congelado y en el medio se encontraba una chicade pelo morado claro con tonos grises, un ojo violeta y el otro azul con un extraño tatuaje que le iba desde la frente hasta la palma dela mano del ladoizquierdo. Esta chica llevaba el uniforme del equipo de Hakuren pero con una banda morada relevando ser de mayor grado. La vieron sorprendidos sobretodos porque estaba a punto de disparar a la portería cuando Fubuki se metió por medio chutando los dos a la vez en diferentes direcciones.

_-¡Uaaaah! Sí que has crecido mi lindo uke Shiro! Te has puesto más violable que antes~~-_Le decía la chica mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja poniendo más fuerza en el chute, provocando que saliera disparada hacia un árbol quedándose encajado en este

–_Mooo, le has quitado mucha fuerza a mi tiro simple-_Dicho esto se tiró encima de Fubuki cayendo ya al campo descongelado.

–_No ha cambiado nada, entrenadora_- Dijo Fubuki para oír una generalizada exclamación. La chica se levantó y le ayudó a pararse empezando a hablar esta vez al equipo.

_- Aunque me vean de su edad, yo soy la responsable de Shiro y a la vez su entrenadora personal, aunque…te has estado saltando mis entrenamientos mucho tiempo Shi-chan! Solamente pudiste desviar y quitar aproximadamente el 70% de la potencia de mí chute más flojo. ¡YO TE ENTRENÉ PARA QUE LA DETUVIERASCOMPLETAMENTE! –_Lo último se lo dijo a Fubuki estirándole de las mejillas a modo de castigo sin notar como alguien le fulminaba con la mirada por los celos.

_- ¿Acaso este equipo te ha vuelto más suave?, es que lo sabía, debí haberte secuestrado para que solo contigo bastase para que te enfrentases a equipos de todos los países, buajuajua_-risa malvada-_ te habría podido poner vestidos y te hubiese violado y-y-y-_desangre masivo de sangre-

_-Chicos me disculpo por el comportamiento de Kat-neechan, es muy impulsiva-D_isculpándose por aquella chica acabó de hablar soltando una risita nerviosa al notar que sus compañeros estaban en shock. No notó cuando Kat se recuperó hasta que empezó a hablar de nuevo.

_-Bien, bien, como ya he dicho este equipo me parece muy flojo…_-Dijo mirándoles detenidamente a cada uno dándoles ganas de suicidarse antes que soportar la mirada que les dedicaba.

_-Bien, el capitán es el portero_-Susurró para ella misma con una gran sonrisa_ – ¡Chico, si el del turbante naranja, si el que casi se viola con la mirada al otro peli azul que le tengo que cortar el flequillo!-G_ritó a pleno pulmón consiguiendo que la pareja se sonrojara notablemente, empezando a hablar nuevamente.

- _Pues chaval, quiero retarte. Si gano me llevo a Shiro, si pierdo os cocino galletas envenenadas-I_ba diciendo con una gran sonrisa mientras Fubuki se iba a una banca a gozar del paisaje.

_-Quiero que los dos porteros del equipo juntos intenten parar mi tiro-_Dijo de lo más tranquila cogiendo un balón y yéndose a la otra punta del campo a la esquina más alejada.

_-¿LISTOS?-L_es chillaba emocionada de llevarse a Shiro

_-¡ADELANTE!_-También chillaban los dos porteros a la vez preparándose para el tiro.

El tiro se llamaba_** "Dark Snow"**_**,** este convertía todo el campo en hielo deslizándose por este el balón con efecto negro. Cuando llegó a la portería no tardó mucho en derrotar las dos manos mágicas, sin embargo Goenji utilizó su _**fire tornedo**_ a máxima potencia consiguiendo a duras penas que rozara el palo.

-_Aaaah! No es justo, tú no eres portero!-_Le chilló la chica mirándole con odio

-_ Decidido te voy a dejar…¡ kappa!-_ dice yendo hacia él con una máquina para cortar el pelo. Sin embargo Endo la detiene empezando a charlar animadamente

_- Nee, ¿quieres unirte al equipo?-L_e acabó preguntando después de tanta charla

-_ Yo venía a secuestrar a Shiro de todas formas como no se deja, me quedaré con él, sin embargo lo único que voy a hacer de momento es entrenarle, ni creas que jugaré con vosotros.-L_e dijo seria y extendiendo su mano

-_ Si aun así estás de acuerdo, entonces tenemos un trato-C_onfirmó a la vez que Endo le daba la mano.

-_Kyaaaaa!_-Gritó de repente asustando a toda la prefectura

_-Maldita sea Shiro se ha ido a cambiar sin avisarme! A ver si aún pillo algo y le violo-A_cabó de decir corriendo más rápido que Kazemaru cuando le persigue Endo para "consumar su amor" según dice Endo.

_**...TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

><p><em>*Yosh! <em>1ªchap fuera! Ideas o si queréis participar como el equipo invencible o algo adelante libre acceso!Solo déjenme datos ^^, espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

**Solo tienen que poner:**

_Nombre, aspecto (físico y mental), uke que querais acosar, seme que queráis hacerle sufrir,_

_**y si entrais como mienbros del equipo**, posición, número y alguna técnica._


	2. Empezando a entrenar…

Discl: No me pertenece ni I.E. ni sus pj´s /Y aquí dejo el 2 cap de esta loca historia sin sentido/ Bueno a lo que iba: disfruten y comenten!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap-2- Empezando a entrenar…empezando a desesperarme!<em>**

Después de que Fubuki se cambiara de ropa y saliera del vestuario Kat le estaba esperando, saltándole encima cuando le vio.

-¿¡Pero como se puede ser tan uke!-Gritaba a todo pulmón achuchándole bien fuerte aunque le tuvo que soltar para su desgracia ya que se estaba poniendo azul

-Ups! Lo siento se me olvidó dejarte respirar, jejej-Reia despreocupadamente mientras Fubu cogía aire como si este fuera de oro

- Ah! Cierto se me olvidaba, Shiro voy a entrenarte de nuevo por lo que tenemos que hacer sesiones más intensivas de entrenamiento para que se vean más rápido los resultados- Le comentaba el plan de entrenamiento mientras se iban al parque de la torre de hierro que siempre va Endou.

- Y así…buajuajua! Podremos dejar como a un Kappa al pelo pincho!-Declaraba con malicia y una risa malvada que dejaría perturbado incluso a Kageyama.

Cuando llegaron al vieron a Endou con Goenji hablando tranquilamente mientras practicaban de vez en cuando con el neumático atado a la cuerda. Al darse cuenta Endou fue rápidamente con Fubu y con Kat llevándoles al lado del neumático.

-Nee, nee, ¿qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó Endou curioso al verlos juntos mientras Goenji se moría de celos.

-Bueno vinimos a que Shiro empezase su entrenamiento- Comentó Kat tranquilamente observando el neumático-¿Are, lo utilizas para entrenarte como portero?

-Sí, he usado este método desde el principio-Le respondió sonriente.

-¿Te gustaría probar?-Le preguntó sonriente mientras la chica alzaba los brazos dándole igual. Aun así Endou insistió algo más hasta que al final fue a probar.

-Si es que todo me pasa a mi…-Dando un largo suspiro la una palmada al neumático esperando a que vuelva para darle una parada que impactó contra un pobre árbol ya que se soltó la rueda

- Ups! Parece que hoy tengo fijación por los árboles, aish! hacia demasiado que no pateaba algo. Lo lamento Endou he roto la cuerda- Pedía disculpas mientras Goenji y Fubu se acercaban a la rueda.

-No creo que se vaya a poder usar de nuevo-Decía Fubuki con resignación mientras el otro comprobaba lo que el otro afirmaba.

-Cierto, está demasiado abollado si recibe más golpes podría ser peligroso-Confirmaba este intrigado por como sabia Fubuki el estado de la rueda.

-Nee, Kat-oneechan, ¿mostrarías una técnica de portería a Endo-kun?-Le pidió Fubu readorablemente.

-Mmm, déjame pensarlo…-Lo pensó durante algún tiempo hasta que encontró una buena oportunidad

- Lo haré a cambio de que dejes que te enseñe dos técnicas altamente prohibidas y cuando le enseñe nada más la mostraré una sola vez. A partir de ahí se las apañará él solito-Acabó de plantear el trato que Fubuki no tardó en aceptar.

-Bien, ahora Fubu quiero que practiques tu autentica velocidad-Comentó sacando unas llaves

- Enséñame tus tobillos –Le ordenó haciendo que Fubu se bajara los calcetines pudiéndose ver pesas que estaban sujetas a los tobillos y que tenían un candado. Kat lo abrió con las llaves.

-Bien, ahora continúa entrenando tu nueva técnica de momento-Le ordenó mientras Fubu se iba al campo que había cerca pudiendo observar todo el campo desde la colina.

Al principio nada pasaba pero enseguida Endou y Goenji se quedaron impresionados ¡Apenas podían ver a Fubu cuando corría! Y ciertamente era normal ya que llevaba 10 kg en cada pierna.

Continuando con el entrenamiento Kat se fue con Endou para empezar a prepararle para la técnica nueva dejando a Goenji a cuidado de Fubuki bajo amenaza _"Si le violas antes que yo estas muerto pelo pincho, un día de estos definitivamente te dejaré Kappa!"_. Empezando a ocultarse el sol Goenji se acercó a Fubuki.

-Fubuki, ¿desde cuándo la conoces?-Le preguntó algo ¿molesto? O ¿celoso? O quizás las dos dejando a Fubu extrañado por el tono e interés.

-Pues…un verano antes de…d-del accidente-Decía con tono triste parando de entrenar. Goenji al verle de esa manera no pude evitar abrazarle.

-No estás solo nos tienes a todos…me tienes a mí, por lo que no te deprimas-Ante estas palabras Fubu reaccionó empezando a corresponder el abrazo

–Gracias por estar siempre cuando te necesito Goenji-kun- Agradeció Fubu sonrojado ocultando su cara en el pecho del otro, ventajas de la altura.

-No tienes que agradecerme, ya que todo lo hago porque yo…yo…shiro tú me—De pronto se levantó una gran masa de polvo y una ráfaga de aire helado los separó apareciendo Kat cogiendo a Fubu en pose princesa o de boda.

–Sabía que intentarías algo pelo pincho, pero tranquilo Fubu. Primero te violará tu hermanita que no el pelo pincho futuro kappa- Fue acabar de decir esto y echar a correr como gacela que huye antes de que la coja su depredador.

Y así por todo el barrio por la noche se oyeron personas correr y muchos gritos perturbantes…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Son cortos los capítulos, lo lamento es por la falta de inspiración. Siguen abiertos los cupos para entrar! Anímense!


	3. Atsuya!

**Discl.: I.E. no me pertenece/chicas empecé a incluir de las peticiones que me llegaron. cuando recibe como mínimo 5 peticiones más pondré la lista de ukes disponibles [de momento todos menos Fubu, capacidad 2/2]**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAP.3- A-Atsuya?<em>**

***POV KAT**

Ya había dado inicio una nueva práctica soccer normal y corriente como otra cualquiera, mientras mi genial y magnífica persona *aplausos propios y silbidos*estaba observando la práctica, más bien a las parejas que iba viendo que hacían más o menos lo mismo de todos los días;

El capitán con su gran optimismo les intentaba motivar a todos, en especial al chico del flequillo que se lo tengo que cortar, de una manera que era más que nada acoso. Este lo único que podía hacer era huir corriendo, acción que ya era una costumbre entre ellos dos.

Goenji-baka muy cerca de Fubu-chan, ambos sonrojados practicando la técnica de fuego helado que recientemente se había vuelto imparable. Incluso a mi parecer no estaba del todo mal el rumbo por el cual iba encaminada, incluso empezaba a aceptar que Fubu-chan estuviese cerca de Goenji-baka.

Recientemente llamó mi atención dos chicos bastante llamativos, que según escuché se llaman Hiro-chan alérgico al sol y Mido-chan traga sin fondo, ciertamente me llamaron la atención por lo monos que eran entre ellos, una agradable y bien avenida parejita que seguro lo harían todos los días. Eso era lo que yo pensaba , sin embargo recientemente Mido-chan traga sin fondo, evitaba a toda costa a Hiro-chan alérgico al sol, realmente extraño ya que se notaba que se amaban mutuamente.

Otra pareja que la noté en poco tiempo fue la de un chico de tez clara , orbes ambarinos, pelirrojo con un extraño tulipán en lo alto de su cabeza, no como decoración, sino como cabello y otro chico totalmente opuesto al anterior; tez ligeramente bronceada, ojos de un azul zafiro más vacíos que el mismo hielo, cabello blanco como la nieve y bien peinado, de hecho no paraba de peinarse el flequillo con sus dedos. Esta pareja fue de las que más me gustó ya que representaban la contradicción en la vida real "el fuego & hielo". Pese a pasar más tiempo discutiendo se notaban los momentos clave en ambos; con el chico albino de vez en cuando miraba furtivamente al otro sin que se diera cuenta **sonrojándose **a penas, y con el otro se le caía la baba formando fácilmente océanos al ver el trasero del chico albino cuando corría o se agachaba y por casualidades de la vida él estaba detrás.

Otra pareja era la más dulce del equipo, siendo el chico más shota del equipo con el surfista de pelo rosa. Si no se declaran rápido un día le dará un desangre masivo al surfista y le acabará violando al chico shota, ya que se nota a cuadras la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro, pero claro no puede ser todo perfecto y ahí es cuando entro un chico de peinado mohicano que le explico ciertas cosas que habían provocado que el surfista no se pudiera acercar tanto como quería al otro y a peas si podía rozarle ya que el otro lo evitaba, cosa que desesperaba al surfista a tales extremos que ya llevaba algunos días sin surfear tan solo contemplaba el océano.

Hablando del de cabello de mohicano, hacia la pareja con más desangres nasales masivos con el chico que se cree superman. En realidad parecen buenos tipos todos pero lo mejor es el yaoi que hacen con sus parejas.

Este equipo era el más yaoi que había encontrado en su vida de fujoshi, tenían una pareja de cada tipo de semes y ukes, fácilmente podría sacar buen material si usaba bien mis cartas y eso sin dudarlo lo haría…

***Volviendo al entrenamiento**

Justo cuando Goenji iba a ejecutar su tormenta de fuego el ambiente se vuelve gélido y en un descuido le roban el balón un joven alto de piel nívea y ojos verdosos brillantes con el cabello largo blanco-azulado amarrado en una cola alta de caballo.

Este tipo lanzó el balón al cielo saltó y pateó la pelota hacia la portería en la que se encontraba Endo preparado para parar el tiro. Justamente en el momento que está bajando el balón por la fuerza del chute, empezó a caer una avalancha y el balón se fue cubriendo de hielo. Sin poder pararlo la mano mágica de Endo se congeló, rompiéndose a añicos marcando gol.

-Habéis sido testigos del abrumador poder de mi avalancha de hielo- comentó con algo de indiferencia el desconocido.

Ante tal acontecimiento todos se encontraban estáticos y asombrados del poder del desconocido, sin embargo volvieron en sí al notar que aquel joven era golpeado por una muchacha. Aquella muchacha llevaba un vestido corto gris claro con botas negras que le hacía más alta. La joven tenía tez blanquecina contrastando con sus orbes marrones y peluca rojiza tirando a rosa.

-¡¿Por qué te has ido sin decir nada, Ice-kun?-le reclamó tras haberle pegado en la cabeza con un martillo de esos que cuando pegas hace ruido.

-Se suponía que vendríamos juntos…-infló los mofletes mientras le caían lagrimones, en modo de berrinche.

-¿Cómo esperabas que me quedase después de recibir una amenaza de muerte de Angela por haberos espiado mientras os poníais el bañador?, en realidad si podría haberme quedado a espiar más pero tampoco merecíais el que muriera espiándoos, sin ofender Mari-chan- Comentó Ice mientras iba retrocediendo por el aura oscura que empezaba a formarse alrededor de María.

Todo el equipo estaba shockeado ante los recién llegados sin poder articular palabra, sin embargo se pudo oir alguien bostezar, si Kat había estado tomando una pequeña siesta y ante tales gritos se despertó mirando sorprendida a los recién llegados…

-¡Pero qué carajo, Si son el pervert y la timida! ¡Ice, Mari-chan!-gritaba mientras se acercaba a estos dos, al llegar se les abalanzó con un martillo gigante del mismo tipo que utilizó Mari-chan.

-¡Ding, dong, dang, dong¡…¿quién tubo la brillante idea de venir y no avisar? ¡Ding, dong, dang, dong!-exclamó enfadada kat mientras los otros dos se abrazaban, temblando.

Al no poder pronunciar palabra al estar temiendo por sus vidas ante una kat que le empezaban a salir cuernos y cola de demonio, si no hubiera sido por Fubuki que la abrazó por detrás hubiera estallado.

-Cuanto tiempo chicos-les saludó Fubuki con una linda sonrisa estos se la devolvieron.

-Gracias a Dios shiro, nos has salvado la vida-comentaron agradeciéndole mientras le hacían un altar.

-Esta sigue siendo la única manera para tranquilizarla al instante que conozco- les confesó dejando ver a una kat que se había quedado dormida al instante.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?-les preguntó Fubuki mientras Ice cargaba a kat a una banca.

-No mucho, vinimos a hacer turismo y también nos enteramos de un equipo que tenía las mejores parejas y que estas si les pillabas bien verías yaoi en mejor calidad que en bluray.-Le explicó María a Fubuki mientras que a este le salía una gota de la cabeza.

-Oye Shiro, ¿nos presentas a tu equipo? Es que me siento molesto cuando muchas personas desconocidas me miran tan fijamente, si estuviera viendo yaoi o algo interesante no me importaría pero como no, me irrita- le habló a Fubuki al mismo tiempo que le revolvía el cabello.

-Claro chicos, este es el equipo en el que ahora me encuentro, El Inazuma Eleven de la escuela Raimon.-les fue presentando uno a uno todos los integrantes del equipo- y estos chicos son Ice Death y Mari-chan, al igual que kat también Ice jugaba al soccer en el mismo equipo, antes claro que me secuestrara y se perdiera pudiéndome quedar así en Hakuren.-concluyó su explicación Fubuki sin notar que Goenji estaba aislado y susurrando cosas como "todos son cercanos a él menos yo…"Sin embargo Ice si lo notó acercándose más a Fubuki

-Shiro, ¿no tienes calor, quieres que nos duchemos juntos?-Le dijo ante el asombro de Goenji.

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamaron cuatro personas a la vez. Siendo el mismo Fubuki, Goenji sorprendiendo a algunos, entre sueños kat y apareciendo de la nada Atsuya. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Atsuya con vida, este al notar como le miraban se enfadó.

-¡¿!Qué se supone que miran, ah!, Ni que estuvieran viendo un fantasma!-exclamó el peli rosado de malas maneras mientras todos estaban blancos sin poder pronunciar palabra, este avanzó hacia Fubuki para abrazarlo y llevarle a arrastras.

-¡A-Atsuya, espera!-pidió Fubuki deteniendo a su hermano gemelo menor.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir, tu ese día…-decía con mucha pena y tristeza Fubuki haciendo que Atsuya sonriera logrando que se sonrojara un chico pelilargo rubio poseyente de unas obres tan rojas como la sangre.

Bostezando empezó a hablar nuevamente Atsuya- Resulta que también me salve de aquello pero me encontraron unos pueblerinos que pasaban cerca cuidándome los dos meses que estuve en coma, cuando me desperté y empecé a buscarte todo el mundo me dijo que una loca te había secuestrado-acabó su historia provocando varias caídas…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Y todo por una manzana

**Discl:** No me pertenece ni I.E. ni sus pj´s más o menos estoy subiendo de todos los fics chap, así que please paciencia conmigo que los abandoné completamente, gomen!

* * *

><p><strong>Chap-4 –Un día libre y una manzana…<strong>

Al día siguiente de toda aquella locura se levantó un pelirosa con cabello alborotado y orbes grises al igual que su hermano gemelo mayor. Se dirigió a la cocina de su ahora casa que compartía con su hermano sin tan siquiera molestarse en cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con su hermano hablando animadamente con por lo visto una compañera de equipo bastante bella.

Espera, ¿él había pensado que alguien que no fuera ÉL o su adorado hermanito era bello? Aquellos pensamientos le provocaron un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que solamente era superado por el que tenía **la** joven en este momento al ver a Atsuya con solamente unos boxes negros algo cortos. Rápidamente Atsuya corrió, más rápido que Mido cuando se entera que han bajado los precios del helado, hacia su cuarto bajando nuevamente pero ahora, con unos pantalones negros de chándal algo entallados.

**La** joven se empezó a reír estando aun un poco sonrojad**a**, est**a **le dijo –Te veías mejor en los boxes Atsu-kun- Acabó de decir notándose por la voz que si, no era ella sino él, provocando que se le cayese la boca al piso…

-¡¿No eres una mujer?-Decía, más bien chillaba sin poder creérselo y sin ser capaz de cerrar la boca.

-Moooh, hermano te tengo dicho que cierres la boca que es de mala educación- le regañó shiro consiguiendo que cerrase la boca.

-Y **ÉL** es Terumi afuro-sempai, aunque le suelen llamar Aphrodit- Le presentó a aquella persona- Disculpe a mi hermano aphrodit-sempai, es un cabeza hueca- Se disculpó por él.

-No hay problema Shiro, comprendo que mi belleza sobrepase a los límites entre hombres y mujeres-Le contestó con **modestia **provocando que Atsuya tuviese más de una gota en la cabeza.

-Sí, claro lo que tú digas. A mí me daría vergüenza que me llamasen mujer- Le dijo mientras daba un mordisco a una manzana roja.

-jujuju- Comenzó a reírse pervertidamente Aphrodit- Si no estás convencido de mi masculinidad cuando quieras te la puedo probar- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le arrebataba la manzana que estaba comiendo con anterioridad para morder por donde Atsuya había mordido provocando una especie de beso indirecto.

-Oye, que esa era mi manzana!- Le grito enfadado y más rojo que el pelo de Hiroto y haruya juntos. No pudo continuar chillando ya que Aphrodit le había devuelto la manzana bruscamente, metiéndosela de golpe en la boca. Cuando logró sacarla le volvió a chillar

-¡Maldito afeminado pervertido que se cree un ser supremo!-Le chilló mientras corría lejos de la cocina para evitar otra escenita con el afeminado pervertido.

Si se preguntan ¿Qué paso con Shiro? La respuesta es simple, estaba tan distraído haciendo un almuerzo para su querido hermano y para Shuuya que ni notó nada de aquellos dos.

Sin embargo Aphrodit sin conformarse con un simple beso indirecto siguió al otro sin prisas, alcanzándole cuando se detuvo a coger aire ya estando a un paso de entrar en, la que se suponía, su habitación.

Le acorraló rápidamente contra una pared manteniendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza. Al notar como estaba y sobretodo **quien** le estaba reteniendo empezó a patalear, sin embargo, Aphrodit evito sus patadas y puso una rodilla suya en medio de las piernas del otro alzándole y reteniéndole por completo. Ante aquella acción a Atsuya se le escapó un gemidito, que aunque fuese pequeño casi hizo perder todo el autocontrol del Dios de golpe.

-Atsu-kun, eres muy malo- Le susurró cerca de su oreja- ¿Pretendes irte sin más después de llamarme "afeminado pervertido"?- Le dijo mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja provocando otro gemido, esta vez más fuerte.

-M-mald- Ahhh!-maldito…s-suéltame-Pedía entre gemidos como podía.

-Comprende Atsu- Empezó a hablar cariñosamente mientras que ahora se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca- Eres demasiado irresistible como para dejarte- Le confesó devorando por completo los labios y boca del otro que apenas podía reaccionar procesando lo que le acababa de confesar el afeminado.

Cuando se separaron, Aphrodit llevando al interior de la habitación a un Atsuya completamente sonrojado y sumiso, cerrando la puerta con llave para evitar interrupciones…

Pasada ya una hora Shiro acabo de preparar los almuerzos, sin haber oído nada de nada, dejando el de su hermano en la cocina para cuando tuviera hambre, y con el otro almuerzo se fue muy contento dispuesto a entregarlo y quizás a algo más…

Cuando llegó al campo cerca del río ahí se encontraba practicando algunas de sus técnicas, por suerte no había nadie más ya que aún era bastante temprano por lo que aprovechó para acercarse, justo cuando Shuuya acababa de hacer el fire tornedo haciendo que chocara contra el palo para recibir el chute para incluir la fuerza de otra técnica, Shiro interceptó el "pase" ante la sorpresa del otro.

Fubuki le sonrió dulcemente mientras empezó a correr con el balón no tardando nada en pasarle y dirigirse había la portería contraria. Shuuya corrió también hacía la portería mientras sonreía al recordar que algo parecido ya había pasado antes de aquel partido en el que Fubuki solucionó su problema de doble personalidad.

Después de una larga práctica pararon un poco a descansar y recuperar el aliento. Siendo esta la oportunidad perfecta…

-G-G-Goenji-k-kun- empezó a hablar muy nervioso y sonrojado- h-h-hice el almuerzo, ¿t-t-te gustaría c-comerlo conmigo?- Le preguntó a punto de colapsar por los nervios.

-Claro, aunque no sabía que cocinases- Le respondió mientras se sentaba en el pasto tranquilamente aunque interiormente gritaba "Yes! Podré probar la comida de shiro!"

-No es para tanto- Contestó cohibido extendiéndole una bandeja- Al vivir solo no tuve más remedio que aprender a hacer este tipo de cosas, aunque ahora que Atsuya está en casa tendré más trabajo- Acabó de decir con una gran sonrisa que provocó un leve sonrojo del delantero de fuego.

-E-esta delicioso-Alabó a Fubuki terminándose el almuerzo rápidamente- Estaba realmente delicioso-Le felicitó acercándose más a shiro- Me alegro que hayas venido, hoy me sentía muy inestable…-Le confesó acariciándole la mejilla izquierda

-G-Gracias, no fue nada- Contestó cohibido intentándose él mismo animarse para confesarle lo que sentía. Sin embargo fue cuando iba a empezar a hablar que sintió la caricia del otro sonrojándose muchísimo- ¿G-Goenji-k-kun?- Indeciso no sabía lo que pasaba y menos al ver que el otro se acercaba cada vez más, ¿Tendría al fin su ansiado beso? Cada vez podía sentir el aliento de Shuuya cada vez más, más y más cerca, hasta que al final ocurrió.

Fue un beso simple y corto, sin embargo, transmitía tanto amor que embriago por completo a Fubuki. Al separarse empezó Goenji a hablar –Disculpa yo no sé qué me pasó…-Comentó algo apenado y temeroso por la reacción de shiro.

-N-No tienes que disculparte- Respondió rápidamente apenándose al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

- Q-quiero decir…tu siempre que quieras puedes…p-porque yo t-te- Hasta ahí se confesó Shiro ya que no le salían las palabras por lo que cada vez se ponía más nervioso y se sonrojaba más, sin embargo, para su suerte Shuuya si lo había captado y con una sonrisa ladeada le cogió de la quijada para que le mirase.

-Vamos, no es tan difícil mira se dice así T-E A-M-O, y entonces yo te respondo Y-O T-A-M-B-I-É-N-Le dijo sonriente besándole de nuevo aunque esta vez un beso más demandante y fogoso.

Justo cuando le recostaba en el pasto un móvil comenzó a sonar, provocando que se separasen rápidamente.

-Oh! Es Atsuya- Dijo Fubuki al ver quien le llamaba al móvil – ¿Hermano?...ah! se me olvidó por completo, jajaj…mooh de todas formas podrías- no mejor ya voy yo, si ,si no tardo mucho, nos vemos…-

Colgó el celular dirigiéndose hacia Goenji –Disculpa, me tengo que ir debo alimentar a mi hermano- Le confesó de que había tratado la llamada.

-Entonces solo tú heredaste el talento para cocinar?-Le preguntó mientras se reía Goenji

-Cuando pruebes algo de Atsuya lo sabrás…-Le contestó mientras se cogía el estómago y con el rostro azul.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la loca que te quiere violar?-Le preguntó intrigado Goenji

-Bueno…hoy salía a la venta un juego yaoi de su serie favorita, por lo que fue a comprarlo y a pasárselo por lo que hoy tengo el día libre- Comentó con una sonrisita nerviosa- Nos vemos Goenji-kun, sino Atsuya se comerá la nevera entera.

-Te dejaré ir por el momento pero…-se acercó a su oreja susurrándole- Estoy ansioso por continuar donde lo dejamos…- Cuando acabó besó a shiro y se fue tranquilamente hacia su casa dejando a un Fubuki más rojo que el pelo de Hiroto…

En otra parte…

-Nee Atsu, ¿no quieres otra ronda?- Le pregunto abrazando por detrás cariñosamente el pelilargo de ojos rojizos.

-Apenas me puedo sentar con todas las que hicimos, ¡ten piedad de mi trasero!- Le contestó tras haberse girado y estar encarándole.

-Antes no decías eso, de hecho te encantaba y gozabas-Le contó acercándose para besarle- Hasta que llegue tu hermano tenemos tiempo de otra ronda-Dijo para cargarle con los brazos y llevarle de vuelta a la cama…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE:<strong>_

K:Yupiii! Al fin puedo ver y jugar en HD a junjou! –Justo cuando va la primera imagen se desangra-

**Estado del juego:** en proceso

**Estado de Kat**: desangrándose masivamente


End file.
